Hate's A Strong Word
by JustMe133
Summary: Sam hates Freddie. Everyone knows that. But is there something lurking behind her hatred for him? Requested by TrampledRose. ONESHOT. Sam x Freddie. Rated K plus because it really doesn't deserve a T rating.


**Requested by TrampledRose.  
I hope you like it.**

**I do not own ICarly or any of its characters.  
No copyright intended.**

**Enjoy.**

…

God she hated him.

Okay, hated was a strong word.

She just extremely _disliked_ him.

And that was putting it nicely.

She wasn't sure exactly _why_ she hated him, she just _did_.

She didn't try to make sense out of it.

She didn't like to think.

That's why Carly was her best friend.

She was smart enough for the both of them.

…

They were hanging out on her couch, Sam eating a plate of ham, Carly doing her homework while the TV played loudly in the background.

"Sam, can you turn that down!" she exclaimed, making the blonde girl look at her with a piece of ham hanging out of her mouth. "And close your mouth when you eat!"

"Nope," she said through a mouthful of meat. "No can do Carls."

"Sam… Don't make me bring Freddie over here," Carly threatened, putting up her homework. Sam looked mortified.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would." Sam and Carly glared at each other for a few minutes before Sam reluctantly turned down the TV.

"There. Happy now?"

"Yes. I'm still calling Freddie though."

"What? Why?" Sam whined, frowning.

"Because I'm tired of you two always fighting. I want us all to be friends. It's no fun for me, having to always choose between you two."

"Then stop choosing and make a final decision. Which would be me, of course."

"Sam!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll _try_."

"Thank you."

…

"Okay you two," Carly said, pacing in front of Sam and Freddie, who sat in the ICarly studio. "I'm going to go downstairs. You two will be _locked in here_ for 20 minutes. I will come back at that time. You two better be nice to each other, _or else_. Understood?"

"Yes," they said at the same time, shooting glares at each other.

"Good. See you in 20 minutes." With that, Carly left the studio and locked them in. "Have fun!" she called through the door before heading downstairs.

The boy and girl were both silent for a couple of minutes, before one turned to the other.

"Why _do_ you hate me so much?" Freddie asked Sam, who just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Why _shouldn't_ I hate you?"

"I didn't do anything to you."

"That's a big fat lie."

"I didn't! Tell me what I did, and I'll try to fix it!"

"You really don't know do you?" she asked, looking at him with scorn in her eyes. "You really have no idea."

"I really don't."

"I _tried_ to like you at first, since Carly was so excited that you moved in across the hall. A new friend to play with is what she told me. But then… She started blowing me off to hang out with you. She _forced_ us to all hang out, and the more attention she paid to you, the more I began to _hate_ you."

"You were jealous of me?"

"I guess if you want to call it that …"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take Carly from you."

"You didn't take Carly from me! She's still my best friend!"

"I know! I just mean-"

"Shut up Fred-dork! Just shut up!"

"Do you still hate me?"

"Of course I do you stupid nerd! I will always hate you!"

"But why! What else have I done?"

"YOU MADE ME FREAKIN' LIKE YOU, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Sam hollered out, right before her face paled at her words. "I-I mean-"

"Like me? Y-you… You like _ME_?"

"Uhh...Pssh no," Sam said, crossing her arms. "I was just talking to talk ya know. Did not mean that."

"Sam. Do you…" Sam looked at Freddie, and he couldn't tell if it was disgust in her eyes anymore or something else completely.

"Shut up Fred-dork. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam…" he said, scooting a little closer. "Do you?"

"What would it matter if I did anyway? You love _Carly_."

"I get it. You weren't jealous about Carly and I hanging out, but about my crush on Carly." Sam was silent and stony-faced as she avoided looking at Freddie. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I swear to the Devil Freddie, that if you don't shut up right now-"

"What? What will you do to me?" She looked like she was holding back her words as her cheeks burned a deep, bright red. They just stared at each other before she launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor. Her hands tried to grasp his throat, but he managed to roll them over to where she pinned beneath him, her hands held in one of his.

"How…?"

"The perks of puberty." They just stared at each other before Freddie leaned down a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Something."

"Freddie… stop."

"Why?"

"You don't want this."

"Why do you say that?"

"You love Carly."

"Jesus Sam, how blind are you? Did you ever get it into your thick skull that maybe I liked you but I was so _terrified_ of you that I hid it with my tiny crush on Carly?"

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"So…"

"So…" Sam closed the distance between them and kissed Freddie, catching him only slightly off guard. With her still pinned underneath him, they slowly began to kiss.

…

Carly glanced at her phone to see it had already been 25 minutes.

_Well, there's no more screaming. So Sam either killed him, or he somehow bound and gagged her, or they're talking out their problems._

_I'm hoping for the last option._

As she ascended the stairs and headed to the studio, she strained to hear any unusual sounds.

Not hearing anything, she slowly unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

"WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed, making Freddie roll away from Sam, who was still on the floor; now they both were. "You two were just-"

"Carls," Sam said, getting up. "It's okay. This is why we were so mean to each other. We worked it out. Just like you wanted us to."

"So… you hated each other because you liked each other?"

"Yes," they said together as Freddie got up too. She looked at them as they hooked hands.

"Are you two gonna be happy this way?"

"We think so."

"Whatever. I need some lemonade."

…

-**Cue laugh track-**

**Ta-da! My first 'Seddie' oneshot.  
How bad was it?**

**Hope it was somewhat entertaining for you, TrampledRose.**


End file.
